


Big

by Sir_Bedevere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Short & Sweet, Snakes, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere
Summary: Kids have to grow up.Aziraphale isn't sure he's quite ready for that.





	Big

Crowley had slipped out early that morning, off to tend the plants in his flat that he still hadn’t moved across to the bookshop. He’d taken Anthony Junior and Sam with him, curled up warmly in his pocket with a novelty hand warmer that he’d found online a few weeks before. It was their first trip out in the winter, and Aziraphale had been fretting about the whole thing. 

“It’s one thing for them to leave the shop when it is warm outside, my dear, but you get so cold in the winter, so surely they will as well?” he’d asked, watching as Crowley picked up the boys and slipped them into his jacket. 

“These two are bigger than the others,” Crowley said gently. “And they’ll be fine. I won’t let them get cold. I promise.”

He’d taken Aziraphale’s hands and kissed his knuckles. 

“They have to grow up, angel. But they’ll be alright.”

It was quiet now. Aziraphale had turned up the heating, ready for the wanderers to return, and the smaller snakes were drowsing in the tank. He picked up a book and sat on the sofa near to them. 

_Azirafather?_

He carefully placed one of Crowley’s feathers between the pages of the book, and turned to the tank. Little Raffy was gazing up at him, her eyes wide, from her sleeping place between Tiff and Ben. 

“Hello, my darling,” he said gently, reaching into the tank and allowing her to wind around his wrist. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

_Where are Anfony and Sammy?_

“They’ve gone out for a trip with your father. They’ll be back soon. It’s almost lunchtime.”

Now he was up on his feet, he’d go and make some tea. Raffy’s little tongue tickled his fingers as he walked, and he lifted his hand so he could stroke her head gently with his other forefinger. Raffy was their littlest baby and still not really growing, although Crowley said there was nothing to worry about. 

_When do I get to go on trips by myself with Father? They always go._

“You go on trips. You’ve been to the park lots of times.”

_But not by myself with Father. Or with you._

“It is quite cold at the moment, my darling. Your brothers are bigger so they can be away from the warm for a bit longer than you. I’m afraid that you’d be very cold.”  
Raffy slid from his wrist and explored the countertop as he made the tea, inching closer to the teapot until she was almost wrapped around it. 

_When will I be bigger?_

“One day,” he smiled, lifting the teapot carefully so she could cling onto it as he poured. “But for the moment, you’ll have to stay here with me. At least until the summer comes again.”

_I want to be bigger._

If snakes could pout, she probably would have been at that moment. When Warlock had pouted, Aziraphale hadn’t found it very endearing at all. But Raffy was different. 

“If I had my way, darling, you’d never grow up at all,” he said, offering her the mug so she could wrap around it. “None of you would.”

_Why?_

“A very good question. Just a father thing, I suppose.”

Raffy was quiet for a moment as Aziraphale settled himself back on the chair, then she lifted her head so she could look him in the eye. 

_If I am big, I won’t be able to hold onto your tea._

“That’s true,” he murmured, blinking hard, surprised to find that his eyes were damp. “But I know you have to get bigger eventually. I just hope it isn’t too soon.”

Raffy swayed from side to side, then leaned forwards and booped her nose against his. 

_I don’t want to be big yet, Azirafather._

“I’m glad, my darling. I am very, very glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for letting us play in the sandpit!


End file.
